zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jastrzębie Gramatyki
200px|thumb|right|Pierwszy Jastrząb Gramatyki 200px|thumb|right|Specjalny Jastrząb Gramatyki Jastrzębie Gramatyki - przewijający się w Zapytaj Beczkę dowcip, w którym przedstawiane są pytania widzów o niepoprawnej lub specyficznej składni, ortografii, czy gramatyce. Po raz pierwszy został wprowadzony w 57. odcinku Zapytaj Beczkę. Zacytowanemu komentarzowi towarzyszy grafika ukazująca Adama Mickiewicza, a w tle odtwarzany jest fragment Nokturnu Es-dur op. 9 nr 2 Fryderyka Chopina i odgłosy ptaka. W odcinku 62. zamiast Adama Mickiewicza ukazano Williama Shakespeare'a, a jako podkład dźwiękowy użyto utworu Dowland, Holborne & Byrd - The Earl of Essex Galiard. Nominacje do Jastrzębi Gramatyki Zapytaj Beczkę #57 – MOSZNA – 12 października 2013 r. *Czy bym nie zrobiłbym paradoksu? – MegaWhesly *Co sądzisz o siebie samym? – 1920razor *To najczęstszą to mężczyzna najczęściej się zgadza – Michał Krzyśko Zapytaj Beczkę #58 – 50 Twarzy Krzyśka – 20 października 2013 r. *Żaden z nich o sobie nie wie – Renata *Nie odzywa się do mnie to czy coś do mnie czuje – Pan Matjiox Zapytaj Beczkę #59 – TEST NA ZBOCZEŃCA – 27 października 2013 r. *Dlaczego tak bardzo mam na wazon kupiony Moda Na Sukces – drygal1999 Zapytaj Beczkę #60 – Być samcem alfa – 3 listopada 2013 r. *Hip-hop, który w 95% przypadkach jest aktualnie na topie – hellboywb *Czy można nauczyć się tak mówić sam z siebie? – Maciej *Ja le pas pon – Adam Mickiewicz Zapytaj Beczkę #61 – Ostatni odcinek?! – 11 listopada 2013 r. *Czemu niektórych chłopaków nazywajom pedałami mimo to, iż jest hetero (pedał to określenie pedofila) to czemu na normalnych ludzi co chodzą w wązkich spodniach i lubiom ich dziewczyny mówi się "pedał" skoro pedofilami nie są ? – Michał *Krzysiu, czy ty wolisz jak bym zrobil z jej kolezanka czy z nia bo nie wiem – 1920Cichy *Mógłbyś stanąć tyłem aby uświadomić kto widzi to jak stoisz tyłem? – 1Wiktor *Mam koleżanki po 17 lat i mają dzieci – Klassen Zapytaj Beczkę #62 – Mój pierwszy raz – 17 listopada 2013 r. *Jor inglisz is perfektt ful? – PatrykVlog Zapytaj Beczkę #63 – BECZKA SHORE – 24 listopada 2013 r. *Powiedz dla mojego kolegi że ma downa – Krzysiek *co dostałeś z matmy truno powiedziec – Mecza *Jeśli ktoś wybierz prace informatyka to na co iść najlepiej? Na naprawianie kompów gdzie prace można znaleść gdziekolwiek ale mało płatną a może na grafika gdzie prace trudna znalesc ale dużo płatna a może pierdzielić to i iść na strażaka? co myślisz? – TheMrWiktor Zapytaj Beczkę BONUS - Rasizm i dubstep - 5 grudnia 2013 r. (bonus do odc. Mac czy Pecet? - Zapytaj Beczkę #64) * pytanie na które nie umiesz odpowiedzi - MiwolHD Zapytaj Beczkę #67 - SYLWESTER Z BECZKĄ - 29 grudnia 2013 r. * Dlaczego drech i rapsy nazywają ludźmi ulicy - Marek * Czemu nauczycielka nie wie z kiedy sie nie umie? - GabaRobol * Tobie i gimbusie rośnie broda - SraluchPospolity * Jakby przestało by? - MrMocarz1234 Zapytaj Beczkę #69 - Festiwal Wydzielin - 13 stycznia 2014 r. * Moja koleżanka jest fanką hentaj i geji - fatbizon3 Zapytaj Beczkę #70 - Trollowanie - 20 stycznia 2014 r. * Czy gdy byś poznał i bylibyście parą ujrzał w jakimś "filmiku erotycznym" - WITEX631 * osoby nagrywające Minecrafta szybciej niż osoby nagrywające jakieś inne - szymix91 Zapytaj Beczkę #73 - GENDER - 10 lutego 2014 r. * Czy jak idziesz co robisz? - Venisovek * Jak wyglądały by miny dwóch osób, które były by na wakacjach gdzieś gdzie jest wulkan wchodziły by na niego i nagle on by wybuchł, stały by razem a dookoła ich byłaby lawa. Wiedzieli że by umarli więc zaczeli się bzykać a potem okazało się że to wszystko było dla żartów i ktoś to nagrał i na żywo leciało na Polsacie. To jak wyglądały by te osoby? - U Szczypiornixa * Krzysiu czy nieuwarzasz tego ze ludzie nie tloerujoncy laktozy niemogom pic mleka a jedzom serki smakowe ser zulty i maslo kuwa kilogramami za po***ebane (sory za blendy ale pisze z tableat a jeszcze nieogarnolem czy da sie robic polskie znaki) - kamil kosiacki * Krzysztofie. Mam do ciebie zasadnicze pytanie potrzebna do zrozumienia niektórych żartów o zabarwieniu polityczno-społecznym. Jesteś lewakiem, czy zatwardziałym prawicowcem. Co myślisz o filozofii obiektywistycznej, czyli o świetnym ukazaniu egoizmu jako dźwigni postępu ? - Aleksander Fraszczak Zapytaj Beczkę #81 - POLSKA NIENORMALNOŚĆ - 6 maja 2014 r. * Jal by ktos nazwal by cie gowne - Josef Sarris * Czem zelasko niema nic wspulnego se slowem prasowac - kamil kosiacki Zapytaj Beczkę #84 - POWRÓT KULA - 17 czerwca 2014 r. * To powinni reklamować grubasy - Mateusz Matuszak Zapytaj Beczkę #88 - CIĘ ROBIŁ - 27 października 2014 r. * Mam dość innych ludzi to robiących - Kondul Kondul Zapytaj Beczkę #89 - Dolary!!!! - 18 lutego 2015 r. * Nie robi pojebanych filmo o tym jak dziękuje za 100 tys. subów i mówi że jego golee life is 200 now no co zrobisz - MrDocotrM Zapytaj Beczkę #90 - Naciski na YouTuberów - 18 lutego 2015 r. * ty jesteś jeden z niektórych youtuberow ktora ma tyle view'ow tyle subskryberów haha - Dagusika Satchi Zapytaj Beczkę #91 - POZIOM CEBULI - 26 lutego 2015 r. * Każdy uważa się za niewyróżniającą się osobą - Krzysztof Gonciarz Zapytaj Beczkę #92 - Jutuber musi mieć krzywy ryj - 5 marca 2015 r. * Rozmyślam o filozoficznych problem - Ola Ziółkowska * Czy napotkałeś się na polskie produkty? - Darek Ziob Zapytaj Beczkę #94 - Zagrajmerski Zen - 19 marca 2015 r. * Czy to nie jest lekkim hipokryzmem? - AnTakuPlayer Zapytaj Beczkę #101 - MAŁA SZARA BECZKA - 7 maja 2015 r. * "trenery motywacyjne" - JaTAKmam * Nie bądź jak miękki rozgotowany makaron. - Ajgor Zapytaj Beczkę #107 - Gimbus Masakruje Gonciarza - 2 lipca 2015 r. * Czy traktujesz widzów jako klakierzy? - FireDewPL Zapytaj Beczkę #131 - ŚMIERĆ - 29 kwietnia 2016 r. * Dziwię się ludźmi - Juczi Kategoria:Żarty i rolling joke'i z Zapytaj Beczkę Kategoria:Żarty